Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2019 film)
Hanazuki: Full of Treasures is a 2019 American-British computer-animated adventure comedy film produced and directed by Peter Berg, written by Mark Burton, James Higginson, Richard Starzak, Steve Box, Nick Park, Michael Colton, John Aboud, Kelly Asbury and John Stevenson. It stars the voices of Selena Gomez, Kristen Wiig, Zack Isaac Sanchez, Andy Samberg, Noah Schnapp, Michael Cera, Kate Micucci, Tara Strong, Tom Kenny, Cristina Milizia, Jeff Bennett, James McAvoy, Johnny Rose, Ike Amadi, Michael Winslow, Mark Wahlberg, Danny McBride, Mel Brooks, Rosario Dawson, Patrick Warburton, Eddie Murphy, and Morgan Freeman. The film was produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Hasbro Films and Film 44 and was released on 2019. Plot The movie is set in a fictional galaxy of moons that is beset by the "Big Bad", a black, inky miasma that drains the life and color of anything it touches. Each moon is protected by a Moonflower, a plantlike child who uses his or her emotional states to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by an infantile being named Little Dreamer, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Big Bad. The series opens with Hanazuki, a newly born Moonflower, arriving on a moon populated by numerous denizens, including colorful rabbit-like creatures called Hemka. Several episodes focus on Hanazuki and her friends' escapades as she learns about her responsibilities and emotions, ending with her growing a colored Treasure Tree that corresponds with her mood in that episode. As the series progresses, Hanazuki encounters other Moonflowers that have failed at saving their own moons and seek to learn from Hanazuki in order to properly harness their powers against the Big Bad. Cast * Selena Gomez as Hanazuki, The main character of the movie. A newly born Moonflower, Hanazuki is a kind, friendly, and optimistic girl who always offers help to those who need it. She is quick to adapt to her role as her moon's guardian, allowing her to understand and control her own emotions more successfully than most other Moonflowers. Hanazuki's name is derived from the Japanese word hanazuki (花月), which roughly translates to "moon flower". * Kristen Wiig as Kiazuki, An older, cynical Moonflower who lives on a moon ravaged by the Big Bad. Although claiming to be more experienced than Hanazuki, Kiazuki has failed to ever grow a colored Treasure Tree of her own, and envies Hanazuki's success. She thus manipulates Hanazuki, who admires her as her "Moonflower sister", into helping her acquire treasures to restore her moon. She is later revealed to be the founder of the Garlandians, a failed emergency response team devised to combat the Big Bad. * Zack Isaac Sanchez as Kiyoshi, A male Moonflower who protects a moon inhabited by unicorns. Because of his pessimistic nature, he is only able to grow black Treasure Trees, which are ineffective in warding off the Big Bad. Deposed and exiled for his failures, Kiyoshi receives guidance from Hanazuki to properly harness his emotional powers, eventually regaining authority of his moon. * Andy Samberg as Maroshi, A Moonflower from an ocean-covered world that is frozen and shattered by the Big Bad. Despite losing his home, he maintains a positive, laid-back attitude at all times, which makes him easy for others to get along with, but also appearing somewhat irresponsible. He is talented at flying through space on a surfboard-like device. * Elise Dubois as Miyumi - An outgoing & confident Moonflower who always sure about herself despite not being mean. She can be irresponsible & self-centered since she prefers to enjoy herself. But in the end she realized that she can be totally responsible since she learned her lesson. also voices BB - Miyumi’s favorite light blue Slooth who likes everything fabulous just like her. * Noah Schnapp as Red Hemka, A feisty Hemka prone to picking fights and pulling pranks on others. * Michael Cera as Orange Hemka, A wacky Hemka who often jumps around and makes silly faces. * Kate Micucci as Yellow Hemka, A happy Hemka who enjoys playing and remains optimistic in dangerous situations. * Tara Strong as Lime Green Hemka, A scared Hemka who is easily startled by anything. * Tom Kenny as Green Hemka, A mellow Hemka who speaks with a laid-back tone. * Cassandra Morris as Teal Hemka, A glamorous Hemka. * Cristina Milizia as Blue Hemka, A sad Hemka who is constantly crying or on the verge of tears. * Michael Sinterniklaas as Lavender Hemka, An inspired Hemka who has creative ideas but is too shy to act on them. * Jeff Bennett as Purple Hemka, A courageous Hemka who performs feats of derring-do. * Jessica DiCicco as Pink Hemka, A loving Hemka who shows affection for everything. * Debi Derryberry as Unicorns in the series are native to Kiyoshi's moon. They possess the same colors and personality traits as the Hemka, with the additional ability to perform magic using their horns. * James McAvoy as Sleepy Unicorn, A unicorn who lives on Hanazuki's moon and, as his name suggests, spends most of his time sleeping. Despite his relaxed and lazy nature, he harbors a troubled past; originally named Noble Unicorn, he lives in exile from his home moon after failing to stop his brother Twisted Unicorn's revolt against Kiyoshi. Convinced that he is unfit to wield magic because of his failure, Sleepy regains his confidence to use his powers again to help Hanazuki. * Ike Amadi as Twisted Unicorn, Sleepy Unicorn's brother and the leader of the unicorns. Twisted is a tyrant responsible for overthrowing Kiyoshi, forcing his fellow unicorns to maintain a force field he professes will protect their moon from the Big Bad. He is eventually deposed by the combined efforts of Hanazuki, Kiyoshi, and their allies, leading Twisted to hunt them across the galaxy for revenge. * Colleen Villard as Little Dreamer, Hanazuki's infant-like creator who delivers treasures to the Moonflowers. He is shown sleeping at all times and wearing different-patterned pajamas almost every time he appears. * Johnny Rose as Dazzlesscence Jones, The self-appointed sheriff of Hanazuki's moon who resembles a diamond. He helps Hanazuki maintain order, and speaks verbose words through song. * Avery Waddell as Zikoro, Kiazuki's sole companion on her moon, a black creature who behaves like a restless dog. He is regularly mistreated by Kiazuki, but remains loyal to her and enjoys tormenting the Hemka. After Kiazuki abandons him on Hanazuki's moon, he takes more of a liking to Hanazuki and her friends. * Alison Martin as Chicken Plant, A grouchy plant with the resemblance of a chicken that constantly tries eating the Hemka. She is prone to laying eggs that hatch into destructive monsters. * Shondalia White as Mirror Plant, A plant that translates an individual's thoughts and repeats what the subject says. * Michael Winslow as Mazzadril, One-eyed, four-legged beasts with horns on their heads and tentacles for mouths. Their natural habitat is the dark side of both Hanazuki's moon and Kiazuki's moon. Winslow also voices the radar technician. * Pat Fraley as Doughy Bunington, A friendly gourmand hotdog who lives on the dark side of the moon, exiled there after thoughtlessly devouring Chicken Plant's wings. * Trevor Devall as Basil Ganglia, An egocentric, megalomaniacal brain who inhabits a cave on the moon's dark side. He has designs to take over Hanazuki's moon, but is helpless to carry them out due to his lack of other body parts. * Nika Futterman as Flochis, The creatures that inhabit Maroshi's moon, resembling fish with catlike faces. They glide across any surface in unison, with the exception of a lavender Flochi aptly named Wanderer for her more independent nature. * Mark Wahlberg as Ray Starr, a light stickman who is the captain of the Winnebego, the Eagle-7, and the most elite warrior in the UPF along with his co-pilot, John. * Danny McBride as John, a light stickman, co-pilot of the Eagle-7, and Ray's best friend. * Mel Brooks as President Black, the president of Planet Mesbro, as well as the ruthless boss of Draeceous. He tries to act as a parody of Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars, but deviates strongly for comedic purposes (mostly because he lacks supernatural powers and is a president, as opposed to an emperor). He is not a very smart president. * Rosario Dawson as Commanderette Thompson * Patrick Warburton as Colonel Sandurz, the main commander under Lord Draeceous' command, he is less bratty than Draceous, smarter than President Black and not as big an imbecile as the Imbeciles, but none of that is saying much. * Eddie Murphy as Lord Draeceous, lord of the dark stickmen. Draeceous tries to assist President Black in gathering more air for planet Mesbro by taking all the air from all planets and moons in the universe. * Morgan Freeman as Lighticeous, leader of the light stickmen, and a keeper of a power known as the Chi and he resided on the desert planet Moros, where he taught Hanazuki of the Chi. * Dee Bradley Baker as the tripids, tripod creatures who inhabit Moros. Sequel Film 44 had been already working on a sequel idea, a story had been prepared, awaiting to back the project. Eventually, decided not to support the project due to insufficient international earnings. According to Berg, it got close, but not quite close enough. I was all fired up for doing more. It was such fun to do! We actually have a poster for Hanazuki 2: The Adventures of Imagination. That would have been just great. Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG Category:PG Rated Films Category:Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Aardman Animations Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:British Film Institute Category:StudioCanal Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Film scores by John Powell